


True Love's Kiss

by cherrybombtriestowrite



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Enchanted AU, M/M, it's crack ill say it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/pseuds/cherrybombtriestowrite
Summary: “Good night Jisung hyung, Sungwoon hyung.” Daniel mutters after crashing on the couch. The hyungs try to pull him up to sleep in his room, but to no avail. Jisung puts a blanket over him and Daniel softly mutters with a smile, “Maybe a Prince will wake me up with a kiss.”Chortling, Jisung kisses his forehead and says, “I’ll be sure to let your Prince Charming in, don’t worry.”





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 of S.O.S' fairytale week! my fic will be based on the movie Enchanted (my favorite disney princess movie ever ok) but not entirely alike in terms of characters. just the premise.
> 
> i had this written for some time so i decided that i should just use it for the fairytale week and if it goes well I'll try to add more chapters! it's honestly gotten so cracky somehow lmao enjoy!

_ There once lived a mighty witch. She was said to be the Queen of a land so wide it goes beyond what the eyes can see. Dethroned by a cruel king, she was banished to the woods where she learned the arts of dark magic in the hopes of getting her revenge someday. _

_ The King then ruled the land he stole. It is unfortunate that his wife was unable to bear a fruit of the womb, but it provided an opportunity for the Witch. _

_ While the King’s wife was strolling her garden, a frail old lady offered her a peach and said, “If you bite into this, I will grant your biggest wish.” The King’s wife didn’t think much and wished for a healthy son as she bites into the peach. The old lady disappeared and the King’s wife miraculously became pregnant soon after. _

_ A healthy Prince was born and on the day the King was to introduce his newborn to his subjects, the Witch appeared. With lightning and thunder accompanying her, the Witch announced, “The Prince was born through the help of my magic, and so he shall be subjected to my control.” _

_ The King was infuriated and demanded her to release his son from her evil grasp. The Witch gave a condition, “You will have to surrender your ruling land to him on his 25th birthday, and therefore let him dethrone you. If you don’t, I shall return to collect him and unleash my wrath upon this land I once ruled.” _

_ The Witch left with a loud cackle, leaving everyone present terrified to their bones. The King was left in a dilemma as the land’s constitution states that in order to be a ruler, one must have a life partner. This was the case with the Witch when she was a Queen as well as the present King - a rule that spanned centuries. _

_ And so, they spend the next years looking for the right suitors. It was easy enough until the Witch visited again on the Prince’s 16th birthday, adding another condition, “His life partner will be in a deep slumber…and only a true love’s kiss can wake them up.” The King was burdened with yet another problem. _

_ The Prince grew up to be a handsome young man, confident and intelligent. Acknowledging his upcoming fate, the 24 year old sets out to find his life partner when the search his parents had conducted was exhausted. _

 

 

 

 

“Are you,”-hiccups-“fucking kidding me?”

Looking up from the used and tattered children’s fairytale book, Daniel frowns at Jisung. “Excuse me, do not interrupt this beautiful story.  _ The Prince’s Quest _ is a sacred tale to me.”

“No, no.” Jisung sits up on the horribly tiny single couch and puts his beer down. “Imagine having no say as to who your life partner is. You just have to go out and look for a sleeping beauty and put a ring on it.”

“Technically, you do  _ not _ have a say in who your life partner is. Fate kind of decides that for you.” Sungwoon interrupts them, lying on the floor with his drink. “Kind of like how I am a 100% certain Taehyun is my life partner but- how do you actually find out?”

Shaking his head at the sight of his hyungs mumbling their theories at each other, Daniel then attempts to continue reading the book. The red-faced Sungwoon suddenly scrambles on his feet and yell-whispers at them, “I think the guard is back!”

Collecting the bottles of beers they’ve drank, the three of them rush out the kids’ section of the library. They initially planned to only crash the library and read one of the restricted erotic novels as a way to celebrate Daniel’s 23rd birthday, but the maknae suggested they invade the children’s section instead. The guard makes his hourly rounds and the boys decide that it is probably wise to head home now since they need to do their grocery shopping tomorrow.

“Good night Jisung hyung, Sungwoon hyung.” Daniel mutters after crashing on the couch. The hyungs try to pull him up to sleep in his room, but to no avail. Jisung puts a blanket over him and Daniel softly mutters with a smile, “Maybe a Prince will wake me up with a kiss.”

Chortling, Jisung kisses his forehead and says, “I’ll be sure to let your Prince Charming in, don’t worry.”

 

 

 

“It’s such a lovely day, isn’t it?” Prince Ong asks his loyal companion, Jaehwan of the northern villages. The son of a sword smith, his biggest talent is surprisingly his melodious voice. Prince Ong enjoys his company as he is one of the few people who treats him like any other person and not just a prince.

“Lovely day? My skin is melting from the heat.” Jaehwan grumbles.

They ride their horses through the forest, admiring the beautiful product of nature. Well, at least Seongwoo is. Jaehwan is trying his best not to pass out from the heat. When the prince finally decides to stop, Jaehwan lets out a relieved sigh as he leans against a tree bark. Seongwoo jumps off his horse and looks around, smiling.

“I wish I was a skilled painter - I would love to capture this view and keep it with me.” Seongwoo remarks as he plucks a flower to smell it.

“Remember when the King had a painter visit the castle to give you lessons and–”

“Let’s not speak of my past failures.” Seongwoo smiles innocently at Jaehwan before throwing the flower at him. He sits next to Jaehwan and sighs. “What will happen if I were to...never find the sleeping beauty?”

Shocked by the sudden question, Jaehwan nudges him a little. “Why are you thinking like this? We have a whole year to look for this mysterious sleeping beauty.”

“I know, but…” Seongwoo pouts. “I’m tired. I thought love was supposed to come easy - this is all too much work.”

“Who told you that?”

“A book I read.”

Jaehwan could only give him a pat on his shoulder. Prince Ong’s 24th birthday celebration is scheduled to be later today, but the prince insisted on going out for a breath of fresh air, saying that it’s important because he needs a break. Jaehwan had a bad feeling about this, but brushes it off quickly. He comforts his friend and says, “Maybe we’ll coincidentally bump into the sleeping beauty–”

“Prince Ong!”

Both men stand up, wondering who has entered this far into the forest with them. Appearing behind a tree is an old lady, so frail and weak that Seongwoo wants nothing but to offer a cup of tea to her. 

“Isn’t it the Prince’s 24th birthday today?” She asks, walking towards them.

“It is indeed.” Seongwoo smiles, bowing a little at her.

“Well, well. Who knew the Prince would grow up this fast.” The old lady sighs. “Will you accept a gift from me?”

The men look at each other for a while, wondering what could possibly be the harm in accepting it.  _ None _ . Seongwoo nods and smiles gently at her. “I would be foolish to deny it.”

The old lady walks away, gesturing at them to follow her. Seongwoo and Jaehwan, both unassuming, follow her. They finally reach the destination a few meters later - a big and beautiful waterfall that none of them knew existed. Seongwoo’s desire to paint such a picture arises again, making a grin grow on his face.

“A coin thrown down this waterfall can grant you a wish.” The old lady offers, giving the both of them gold coins.

Chuckling, Jaehwan suggests, “I think the gold coins are a present in its own.”

“Your wishes could be worth more than a million gold coins, Kim Jaehwan.” The old lady tells him, the mention of his full name sending shivers down his spine. 

Accepting the coin, Seongwoo turns towards Jaehwan and says, “I think we both know what to wish, right?”

“A never-ending supply of dumplings?”

“Do you want to die?”

“To find the sleeping beauty, got it.”

Closing their eyes, the both of them say their wishes in their hearts. Seongwoo holds Jaehwan’s hand, counting to three before throwing the coin. Just as they are about to flip the coin, it suddenly feels all too heavy for their hands. Unable to let go of the gold coin, both men are dragged by the coin, forward and down the waterfall. Jaehwan lets out an ear drum splitting scream as they plummet down the fall that doesn’t seem to end, while Seongwoo tries to remember the last thing he sees - the old lady smiling at him.

“Will I find the sleeping beauty down this waterfall?”

 

 

 

 

“Prince Ong! Your Highness! Seongwoo! Wake up!”

Dazed and tired, Seongwoo peels his eyes open. The first thing he sees is a frantic Jaehwan, obviously. The man is shaking him awake as he looks around. Seongwoo sits up and looks around to find that it is night. Around them are blocks after blocks of structures. They look like the buildings down at their village, but more precisely built. 

“Where…are we?” Seongwoo asks.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a place…such buildings.” Jaehwan mutters, scared. 

“Me neither…and I’ve explored enough lands to have seen the many different nations.” Seongwoo sighs. He then suggests, “Shall we rest and wait till sunrise? Maybe then we can ask around.”

Jaehwan agrees and they both search for a place to sleep. A nearby structure that has ‘bus stop’ written on it in familiar Hangul seems like the only place acceptable enough to sleep at, so they decide to rest on the bench.

 

 

 

 

It only takes a couple of hours before the sun rises and people start to leave their homes. It is a Sunday, so most of them are headed out for either work or a nice breakfast. Seongwoo, who fell asleep sitting on the bench, wakes up upon realizing someone is sitting between him and Jaehwan. He looks up to find a boy who’s using his phone to check on Twitter. It appears to be an illuminating piece of thin metal, which amuses Seongwoo who leans in to see what it is.

“Yo, man…can I help you?” The boy asks, taken aback by someone trying to snoop on his Twitter timeline.

“Say, what is your name? And do you live around here?” Seongwoo asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

Taken aback even more by the handsome prince who has no sense of personal space and a weird accent, the boy answers, “Y-yeah I live here. My name is Park Jihoon.”

“I see. And where…is this place?” Seongwoo asks, squinting.

Jihoon looks at Seongwoo’s outfit, and then at Jaehwan, and then at Seongwoo again. He suppresses a smile and asks, “Let me guess, a party gone wrong? I’ve seen Daniel hyung go through this too many times. He once ended up all the way in Ilsan. Crazy.”

Confused by all the strange names and random facts given, Seongwoo’s frown grows. “I-I’m sorry. Ilsan? D-Danil? Who might this be?”

“ _ Daniel _ is the hyung that lives on the floor above me. But since he scored that teaching job he can’t get drunk as often anymore.” Jihoon pouts.

Shaking his head at the influx of unnecessary information, Seongwoo stops Jihoon and sighs, “Wait- I don’t care about this. I just need to find my sleeping beauty who is going to save me from a lifetime of hell.”

Unable to hold back his amusement anymore, Jihoon lets out a laugh and slaps Seongwoo’s arm lightly. “Sleeping beauty? You’re already describing the narcoleptic Daniel.”

His curiosity growing bigger, Seongwoo frustratingly asks, “Fine, then. Where might this Daniel reside.”

Jihoon points at the building in front of the bus stop. He looks at Seongwoo once more with narrowed eyes and asks, “Why do you want to know?”

“I told you - I need to find my sleeping beauty no matter where or when.” Seongwoo announces, cracking his knuckles. “I hope this Daniel is just as you say he is.”

Thinking, Jihoon nods slowly and replies, “Well, he likes to sleep and he’s good looking, so…”

“That’s perfect then.” Jaehwan suddenly chimes in, finally awake. He rubs his eyes and says, “Let’s go see this Daniel person.”

Eyeing the two strange men, Jihoon smiles suspiciously at them and asks, “You guys must be from the university’s theater group, right?” He then claps his hands together and sighs, “I knew it. That explains the outfit and waking up at a bus stop. An unpredictable bunch, you lot.”

Seongwoo and Jaehwan exchange glances, both confused. Seongwoo mutters, “We do enjoy the weekly theater down the village, but--”

“I will pay you good money if you go in there dressed like this and prank Daniel hyung.” Jihoon laughs to himself, already imagining the mess. 

“Prank?” Jaehwan asks, unfamiliar with the word.

“Yeah, something harmless. Maybe act like it’s a musical and confuse his hungover ass. Oh my god, please record it too.”

“I’m confused.” Seongwoo sighs.

Jihoon grabs both of them out of the bus stop and points at his apartment building. “His house is on the fifth floor, door 505. Do it and tell him it’s my birthday gift to him.”

Still confused, Seongwoo could only understand the directions to Daniel’s house. He nods and bids goodbye to Jihoon before dragging Jaehwan with him to the apartment complex. Jihoon watches from afar at how the oddly dressed men had to try 3 times before they could successfully open the glass door that perplexed them at first. 

Finding the stairs after looking around for 10 minutes, they climb up 5 levels. It doesn’t take long for them to find the door with ‘505′ written on it. A rectangle is placed next to the door, with a few names written on it. 

“Yoon Jisung, Ha Sungwoon, Kang…Daniel.” Seongwoo reads, nodding. “This is the right place.”

“Shall I knock, then?” Jaehwan asks, getting ready to rap his knuckle against the door. As hard as he can, Jaehwan knocks on the door like he’s about to knock it down with his fist.

“I’m coming!” A voice exclaims in the house. When the door opens, a man with multiple piercings on his ears raises his eyebrows upon seeing the two oddly dressed men at his doorstep. “…can I help you?”

Jaehwan smiles and asks, “Greetings. Who might you be…Ha Sungwoon? Yoon Jisung? Kang–”

“Jisung. Yoon Jisung.” Jisung answers, a wary look on his face.

Putting on his most graceful smile, Seongwoo answers, “I am here to meet a certain…Kang Daniel. Is he still in a deep slumber?”

Biting his lip, Jisung holds back an exasperated sigh. He asks, “Is this the kids’ idea of a gift for Daniel? Just because he’s  _ painfully _ single?”

Seongwoo gives Jaehwan yet another confused look, wondering why everyone in this area acts weird.  _ Effects of a plague, perhaps? _ Seongwoo could only mutter, “Uh…I just need to see if he is indeed the sleeping beauty that Ji–”

“ _ The Prince’s Quest _ ? Oh my god, they also picked Daniel’s favorite dumb fairy tale.” 

“It is indeed a quest! So now will you let me proceed?” Seongwoo asks sternly.

Holding up both hands with an amused look on his face, Jisung says, “Alright, Prince Charming.”

Stepping in, Seongwoo meets yet another man who’s shorter and wears round glasses, eating out of a bowl. Jisung introduces him, “That’s Sungwoon. And you are…”

“I am Prince Ong Seongwoo, son of–”

“Ong?” Sungwoon asks, cutting him off. “That’s new.”

“And I am Kim Jaehwan.” Jaehwan bows respectfully.

Jisung turns to Sungwoon and says, “I think they’re from the theater group so this must be Daehwi’s dumb idea of a gift for Daniel.”

Laughing, Sungwoon eyes Seongwoo from top to bottom and remarks, “As expected of Daehwi - he sure knows Daniel’s taste well.”

“He even picked Daniel’s favorite story.”

“The one with the prince who needs to find a sleeping beauty and fight a witch or some shit?”

“Yeah, so this is supposedly his Prince Charming, ready to-” Jisung pauses and turns to point at Seongwoo, “You’re not going to kiss him in his sleep or anything like that, right?”

Smiling shyly, Seongwoo replies, “Why, it is said that the sleeping beauty will only awaken through a true love’s kiss. A rather questionable condition, but that’s what the Witch said.”

“Nope. No. Haven’t you ever heard of consent?”

Flustered, Seongwoo wonders why he’s having such a hard time trying to get this over with. The past sleeping beauties he visited never had such strict guards or obstacles. If anything, he was welcomed to their homes.  _ This must be the one, _ Seongwoo thinks as a smile spreads on his face.

“Is this guy even listening to me?” Jisung groans. “Whatever - Sungwoon and I are going to go out to shop for groceries. The poor guy’s still hungover so take it easy on him, okay?”

And with that, Jisung and Sungwoon leave the house. Jaehwan whistles awkwardly, waiting for Seongwoo to gather his courage before heading towards the couch Jisung pointed at, where a figure is lying comfortably on.

“You were never this nervous before.” Jaehwan teases, winking.

“This might be the one, Jaehwan. It might be our last one.” Seongwoo announces positively, smiling. “Let’s go.”

Carefully, Seongwoo walks towards the couch to get a better look at the person covered with a blanket. The person sleeping seems to be a long limb man, judging by how far his legs extend. Seongwoo stops just before the couch.

_ Wow. _

‘Beauty’ wouldn’t be the word to describe Daniel, but Seongwoo’s heart definitely fluttered.  _ Adorable, perhaps? No, ‘beauty’ works just fine. _ He leans forward to take a proper look at Daniel’s face and a smile appears on his own face. Daniel has nice, soft hair as well as milky skin. Seongwoo tries to brush a strand of hair on his forehead aside but pauses when Daniel starts moving. The man moves a little and then smiles in his sleep, baring his two front teeth. Seongwoo’s heart flutters even more.

“Jaehwan.” Putting down the packet of jelly he was inspecting, Jaehwan quickly directs his attention towards the prince. Seongwoo scratches his head and asks, “There wasn’t any rule about the sleeping beauty being a certain gender, is it?”

Thinking hard of the conditions set by the Witch, Jaehwan shakes his head. “Not that I can recall any. If you don’t--”

“No, no. It’s fine. I’ll...kiss him.” Seongwoo nervously smiles at him before kneeling by the couch. Daniel pouts in his sleep, looking like something is bothering him in his sleep. Seongwoo’s heart leaps a mile as he mutters, “I’ll be so disappointed if you’re not the one.”

As softly as he can, Seongwoo presses a gentle kiss on Daniel’s lips and is delighted to find that it’s amazingly plump albeit slightly dry. The lips he kissed curves into a smile and it plants some hope in Seongwoo’s heart for him to wake up. 

“Don’t make me wear that, it’s ugly.”

Both Seongwoo and Jaehwan scrunch their eyebrows at what Daniel said. They look at each other and then back at the man. Daniel is obviously still sleeping soundly, and yet he managed to mutter a weird sentence. Seongwoo strokes his cheek and asks, “Daniel?”

The sleeping man peels his eyes open slowly, adjusting to the light and trying to recognize the person in front of him. He rubs his eyes out of habit and stretches a little, resembling a cat. He sits up on the couch with his eyes still half closed, scratching his neck and groaning. “I told Minhyun hyung I’m meeting him for lunch.”

Jaehwan nudges Seongwoo, wondering if he knows what’s going on. Seongwoo is clearly as lost but he’s busy being distracted by how cute Daniel looks waking up. Seongwoo whispers to Jaehwan, “Is this it? The beauty has awoken and I shall...marry him? And the curse is broken?”

Before Jaehwan could answer with a ‘how should I know?!’, Daniel stands up and walks away from the couch, heading towards the corridor of rooms ahead. They hear the sound of a door closing and Seongwoo finally heaves out a bottled up sigh. “What is happening, Jaehwan?!”

“How should I know?!”

“Is it the traditions in this weird land? Why is everyone so weird?”

“I have no clue but it’s starting to anger me.”

“Well it angers me even more!” Seongwoo rubs his forehead and adds, “This all started from the old lady and that waterfall.”

“Technically, we did find the sleeping beauty like we wished for.” Jaehwan shrugs. The both of them slump on the couch, looking at the odd surrounding and wondering if they will ever find a way home. Fatigue catches up on them and they drift off into sleep, the comfort of the couch assisting them.

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, who’re you guys?”

One of the two men dressed in period clothing opens his eyes, looking a little alarmed when he realizes who woke them up. Daniel’s hair is still wet from the shower, so he only has a towel wrapped around his waist as his hair dries. The man - owner of a handsome face with 3 moles on his cheek - turns as red as a tomato as his eyes travels down Daniel’s torso.

“Uh- I am,” He stands up and Daniel is pleased to see that they’re about the same height. Swiftly, he takes Daniel’s hand and curtly bows before introducing himself, “I’m Prince Ong Seongwoo.”

“Okay…” Daniel mumbles and stares at the hand holding his.  _ Did he just said he’s a prince? _ Daniel asks, “Were you the one who woke me up? I thought it was Jisung.”

“Oh, it was me.” Seongwoo proudly smiles and announces, “I woke you up from your deep slumber with true love’s kiss.”

_ Confused _ would be an understatement if Daniel is to describe his feelings right now. “Is this a pr--”

“You look much more handsome when you’re awake.”

“Oh...thank you--”

“So now I just have to figure out how to get back to my castle so we can get married as soon as we can.”

“Married?!”

“The Witch set a deadline, you see. I’m glad I found you fast so I can calmly rule the land now.”

“Hold on.” Daniel lets go of his hand and stops Seongwoo’s explanation. The prince pouts, clearly not used to being interrupted. “ _ The Prince’s Quest _ .”

Rolling his eyes, Seongwoo answers, “Yes, I’ve said this to Jisung. I am a prince and this is indeed a quest, so--”

“I love that story!” Daniel exclaims, excitedly jumping. His face somehow brightens up even more, causing Seongwoo to smile as well. “Are you from the theater group? Who sent you here?”

“No one...did.” Seongwoo calmly explains, “Like I said, I came here with my friend to look for--”

“It’s my favorite story to tell the kids. I love how bold the prince is and his funny companion.” Daniel chirpily tells him. 

“You have kids?”

“Not mine.” Daniel laughs at this like Seongwoo just cracked the best joke ever. “I’m a kindergarten teacher. I tell the kids fairy tales sometimes.  _ The Prince’s Quest _ is my favorite.”

_ Weird _ , Seongwoo thinks. Sure, a million things have gone weird since he woke up in this town, but Kang Daniel might be the weirdest thing to happen to him today. Before he could stop himself, his eyes are back lingering on Daniel’s beautifully sculpted abs. When his attention is back towards Daniel’s face, he notices the three moles on the side of his face that’re more scattered than the ones on his own face. He then watches Daniel’s jaw move as the man chews on something. Their eyes finally meet and Seongwoo timidly asks, “Do you happen to have food that I can eat?”

Chuckling, Daniel nods. He gestures Seongwoo to follow him to the kitchen. “I’m such a bad host, I’m sorry. Jisung and Sungwoon hyung are shopping for food, but we have some crackers for now.”

“Crackers?” Seongwoo holds back the need to pout, telling himself that he’s in another person’s home and he should be grateful enough. The last thing he needs to do is to trouble his future bride.  _ Is bride the right word? I should call him my future groom, but that just sounds odd. _ Before his thoughts could run further, Daniel shoves a piece of biscuit into his mouth.

The doorbell rings, making Daniel realize that he’s late for his lunch with Minhyun. He rushes towards the door and opens it to reveal a smiling Minhyun. “You woke up late, didn’t you?”

“Hyung, I drank with Jisung and Sungwoon last night, you know how it is.” Daniel whines, pulling Minhyun in. “And there are a couple of weird theater actors in my house right now.”

“And you couldn’t put a shirt on?” Minhyun asks, offering a teasing look. 

“My hair is wet.” Daniel pulls him into the kitchen and Seongwoo immediately turns around to greet the new guest with cheeks full of crackers. Daniel’s eyebrows shoot up and he asks, “Seongwoo...did you eat all the crackers?”

Mouth full of food, Seongwoo mumbles, “I’m...weawwy hungwy.”

Minhyun is all smiles as he extends a hand to introduce himself. “I’m Hwang Minhyun.”

The front door opens once more, this time with Jisung and Sungwoon who are each carrying bags of groceries. Jisung enters the kitchen and greets them all but stops when he realizes that Seongwoo is still here. “Yah, did you get the prank over with?”

“Is it really a prank? Wow, your acting is really believable.” Daniel pats Seongwoo on the back with genuine amazement on his face.

“Daniel, you’re the only person who would fall for such a thing.” Sungwoon points out while sorting out food to be put in the fridge.

“I DO NOT KNOW WHAT A PRANK IS BUT I AM ONLY HERE TO COLLECT MY BRIDE!”

Everyone in the kitchen turns to look at Seongwoo in unison with the same uniformed expression that says, ‘what is this guy on about’. The only one still unaware of the situation, Minhyun stutters, “B-bride?”

“Bride, groom, whatever.” Seongwoo sighs and holds Daniel’s hand. “I have searched high and low for the beauty cursed to a deep slumber who shall be my life partner. I am certain that Daniel is the one destined to rule the kingdom with me.”

A deep silence ensues. It isn’t even a serious silence as everyone present is trying to determine which part of his speech sounded most ridiculous. Sungwoon starts, “Life partner? Is this guy kidding me?”

As the crowd in the kitchen gets louder with things to say regarding Seongwoo’s presence ( _ did he hurt his head or something? If you want to stay over just tell us and drop the act _ ), Daniel is the only one looking at Seongwoo with trustful eyes. He asks, “Are you really the prince from  _ The Prince’s Quest _ ?”

Seongwoo still doesn’t know what in the world The Prince’s Quest is, so he blindly mutters a yes. Daniel then excitedly asks, “Fine, then answer this question. What was the gift given to you on your 16th birthday?”

“Easy, my parents gifted me a stallion.”

His eyes widened with delight, Daniel’s first thought is to hug Seongwoo. The rest of his friends in the kitchen collectively stop talking to direct their attention towards the two men. Daniel yelps, “You are for real!”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Seongwoo chokes out, slightly suffocated by the hug.

“Daniel-ah, what’re you saying?” Jisung asks, holding a bundle of spring onions with concern written across his face.

Daniel releases the hug and excitedly explains, “ _ The Prince’s Quest  _ is a story written, I don’t know,  _ ages _ ago. There have been a hundred editions but it is only in the 5th edition - one of the earliest editions - that it was specified what the prince received on his birthday. It’s also the birthday where the Witch--”

“What’s your point here?” Jisung cuts him off, demanding a more concise explanation that makes sense.

Slinging an arm over Seongwoo’s shoulders, Daniel opens his mouth to offer a smart conclusion, but halts to a stop. “I don’t know where I was going with this. Honestly, I’m still a little hungover.”

Groaning, both Sungwoon and Jisung go back to sorting the groceries together. They go back to acting like they were not just presented with the most ludicrous appearance by a stranger. Minhyun suggests they eat lunch here since there’s food anyways, in which Jisung offers to cook his special stew. Making themselves busy, Sungwoon and Minhyun both put on aprons and begin helping Jisung. Daniel turns to the perplexed Seongwoo and asks, “Do you want to stay for lunch?”

_ No _ . Seongwoo should say no and bring Daniel back to the castle with him. He should abandon this weird place with all these weird people but he doesn’t even know the way home. And yet somehow, he shrugs and mutters, “Why not.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehwan jerks awake and the first person he looks for is the prince. Panic stricken, he rushes about the unfamiliar space and shouts, “Prince Ong!”

He stumbles into the kitchen where a group of people are at the table eating together. At one end of the table is the prince himself, enjoying a bowl of stew. Jaehwan recognizes Jisung and Sungwoon from earlier, as well as Daniel who is now awake. On the other end of the table is a stranger with a handsome face, smiling at him. The stranger asks, “Are you Seongwoo’s friend?”

Closing his eyes and telling his brain to stop messing about, Jaehwan opens his eyes again only to see the same thing. The prince and these strangers. He nods and mutters, “So it wasn’t a dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's too dumb sdghasjgfha 
> 
> the s.o.s twtr is @ ongnielsos and our cc is curiouscat.me/ongnielsos
> 
> n u know the drill i'm on twtr @ defseongwoo and on cc @ curiouscat.me/ganjanamja


End file.
